


we all go sometime

by tigriswolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Depressing as all get-out and then worse, Future Fic, Gen, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ways Jim Kirk never died and the one he might still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all go sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Title: we all go sometime  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third

**Iowa, age twelve**  
He watches the edge approach, takes a deep breath, and doesn’t jump out of the car as it flies into the canyon.

 **Iowa, age twenty-two**  
He’s had a bad day and he just wants a fight. He gets exactly that. One of the cadets bashes his head against the edge of a table and there’s a bright flash of light behind his eyes—

That cadet’s career goes nowhere and only Jim’s mom attends his funeral.

**Vulcan space, age twenty-five ******

The sedative is slightly stronger than Bones meant and Jim doesn’t wake up. The Enterprise comes out of warp unprepared for battle and is destroyed just as easily as the other ships.

**Delta Vega, age twenty-five**

“Oh, shit shit shit shit,” Jim gasps, running from the alien wolf thing. Then the alien-wolf-thing is eaten by an alien-giant-crab-thing and Jim slips on the snow.

Fuck, he thinks, throwing himself to the side, but one of the alien-giant-crab-thing’s tentacles grabs him.

It hurts until it doesn’t and he doesn’t even know what the thing is.

**Terran space, age twenty-five**

“I know your face, from Earth’s history,” Nero growls, fingers around his throat. “James T. Kirk was a great man.”

Jim can’t breathe. His neck still hurts from Spock’s hand, and now—he grabs at Nero’s wrist, but can’t get enough of a purchase to do anything, not that it’d matter if he could. Nero’s at least as strong as Spock and Jim was already wounded.

“But that was another life,” Nero says.

Jim can’t breathe. He dies knowing he’s failed and everyone he’s ever known will pay the price.

**Enterprise transporter pad, age twenty-seven**

They beam him up too late. Bones can fix a lot, but Jim’s already lost too much blood.

He dies not even aware he’s back onboard.


End file.
